ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Doppelgänger
"If you travel far enough you will eventually meet yourself." :- Jean-Luc Picard (2365) Doppelgänger was a word from the German language which meant an exact duplicate of a living person. The term doppelganger has been used throughout history, most often when someone met an identical copy of themselves who was not a biological twin. Miles O'Brien, Harry Kim, and Naomi Wildman were replaced by doppelgängers of their respective "originals" after they died. ( , ) Physical duplicates James T. Kirk *In 2266, a transporter accident split James T. Kirk into separate "good" and "evil" personas. It was eventually discovered that the two could not live without each other, and they were reintegrated by the transporter. ( ) *Later in 2266, Kirk was again duplicated, this time in the form of an android, by Roger Korby and other androids on the planet Exo III. This duplicate was vaporized by Andrea, who mistook it for the real Kirk. ( ) File:James Kirk good persona.jpg|James T. Kirk Good persona File:James Kirk's evil counterpart.jpg|James T. Kirk Evil persona File:James T Kirk (android).jpg|James T. Kirk Android Spock *In 2269, a giant clone of Spock was created by Stavos Keniclius 5 and christened Spock 2. When the original Spock departed the planet Phylos, Spock 2 remained behind to work with Keniclius to work on a cure for a plague afflicting the Phylosians. ( ) File:Spock 2 and Spock.jpg|Spock 2 Stavos Keniclius *Stavos Keniclius cloned himself several times in an attempt to find the perfect specimen to create a clone peacekeeping force. ( ) File:Stavos Keniclius 5.jpg|Stavos Keniclius 5 The fourth clone of the original Stavos Keniclius Jean-Luc Picard *In 2365, the encountered a Jean-Luc Picard from six hours into the future. This Picard was killed by the current Picard, and then vanished. ( ) *In 2366, Picard was replaced by an alien copy; upon returning to the Enterprise-D, the real Picard commented that he "hoped his doppelgänger hadn't caused too much trouble." ( ) *Sometime in the 2360s, the Romulans created a clone of Picard as part of a plot to replace him. This clone, using the name Shinzon, eventually became the Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire before being killed by Picard in 2379. ( ) File:Jean-Luc Picard and his future-self double.jpg|Jean-Luc with Picard File:Picard alien replacement.jpg|The Picard doppelgänger File:Shinzon.jpg|Shinzon William T. Riker *In 2361, a transporter accident on Nervala IV duplicated William T. Riker, stranding one on the surface while the other left with the . Eight years later in 2369, the Enterprise-D returned to Nervala IV and found and rescued "Thomas Riker". ( ) *In 2365, the Mariposans stole Riker's DNA and created a clone from it. This clone was killed by the original Riker. ( ) File:Thomas Riker (2369).jpg|Thomas Riker File:William Riker, 2366.jpg|William Riker Katherine Pulaski *In 2365, the Mariposans stole Dr. Pulaski's DNA and created a clone from it. This clone was killed by the original Pulaski. ( ) Miles O'Brien *Miles O'Brien was killed in 2371, after becoming infected with delta-series radioisotopes following an accident aboard Deep Space 9. He was replaced by his future self from a few hours later, making the current O'Brien a doppelgänger of the "original." ( ) *A replicant of O'Brien was created by the Parada government, possibly to assassinate someone at the upcoming peace talks on the station between the government and rebel forces. This O'Brien died never knowing he wasn't the "real" one. ( ) File:Miles O'Brien.jpg|The "original" O'Brien File:O'Brien future replacement, Visionary.jpg|The "replacement" O'Brien File:Miles OBrien (replicant).jpg|The O'Brien replicant B'Elanna Torres *In 2371, the Vidiian Sulan used a genotron to extract B'Elanna Torres' Klingon DNA, leaving her fully Human, and then reconstitute a fully Klingon version of her. The Doctor was able to reintegrate Torres' Klingon DNA into her Human self after her Klingon half was killed escaping the Vidiians. ( ) File:BElanna-Human.jpg|The original Torres, fully Human File:BElanna-Klingon.jpg|The fully Klingon Torres USS Voyager ]] *The entire crew of was duplicated by a spatial scission in 2372. The "second" Voyager self-destructed to destroy a Vidiian starship attacking them. ( ) Harry Kim *The "real" Harry Kim was killed on Voyager when he was pulled through a hull breach on deck 15. He was replaced by the other Harry Kim from the "second" Voyager, making the current Harry a doppelgänger of the "first." ( ) Naomi Wildman *The "real" Naomi Wildman died of complications due to hemocythemia. She was replaced by the "second" Naomi Wildman for the other Voyager, making the current Naomi a doppelgänger of the "first." ( ) Iliana Ghemor ( ) File:Iliana Ghemor.jpg|Iliana Ghemor Shapeshifters Mimetic simbiots *''See:'' Mimetic simbiot ( ) Cellular metamorphosis *''See:'' Cellular metamorphosis ( ) File:Garth as Kirk.jpg|Garth of Izar masquerading as James T. Kirk File:Garthspock.jpg|Garth of Izar masquerading as Spock Vendorians *''See:'' Vendorian ( ) File:Vendorian posing as Kirk.jpg| A Vendorian masquerading as James T. Kirk File:Vendorian posing as McCoy.jpg|A Vendorian masquerading as Leonard McCoy Chameloids *A chameloid impersonated captain James T. Kirk during his imprisonment on Rura Penthe. ( ) File:MartaasKirk.jpg|Martia masquerading as James T. Kirk Coalescent organism *A coalescent organism was responsible for the duplications and deaths of at least one Starfleet officer and a pet dog. ( ) File:Keith Rocha.jpg|Keith Rocha File:Maura.jpg|Maura Changelings *Changelings replaced, or impersonated, a number of individuals in the years leading up to, and during, the Dominion War. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) File:She loves me not.jpg|Female Changeling in the form of Kira ( ) File:Earthbound Changeling.jpg|Changeling in the form of Admiral Leyton ( ) File:Obrienchangeling.jpg|Changeling in the form of O'Brien ( ) File:Lovok.jpg|Changeling in the form of Lovok ( ) File:Martok 2372.jpg|Changeling in the form of General Martok ( ) File:Krajensky.jpg|Changeling in the form of Ambassador Krajensky ( ) File:Bashir and Bashir.jpg|Changeling in the form of Bashir ( ) File:Krajensky changeling as odo.jpg|Changeling in the form of Odo ( ) File:Bashir-Changeling.jpg|Changeling in the form of Bashir ( ) The Silver Blood *The biomimetic lifeform known as the Silver Blood duplicated the entire crew, and eventually the ship itself. ( ) File:Janeway biomimetic copy.jpg|Silver Blood copy of Kathryn Janeway File:Chakotay biomimetic copy.jpg|Silver Blood copy of Chakotay File:Tuvok biomimetic copy.jpg|Silver Blood copy of Tuvok File:B'Elanna biomimetic copy.jpg|Silver Blood copy of B'Elanna Torres File:Paris biomimetic copy.jpg|Silver Blood copy of Tom Paris File:Kim biomimetic copy.jpg|Silver Blood copy of Harry Kim File:Seven biomimetic copy.jpg|Silver Blood copy of Seven of Nine File:Doctor biomimetic copy.jpg|Silver Blood copy of The Doctor File:Neelix biomimetic copy.jpg|Silver Blood copy of Neelix File:Demon class copies.jpg|Silver Blood copies of the Voyager crew Illusory :See Illusory people. Holograms *''See: Holographic duplicate.'' Mirror universe *''See: Mirror universe people.'' External link * de:Doppelgänger it:Doppelgänger Category:Lists